Timeless Movie Wrap-up
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: I wrote this before the actual finale


Timeless-

The Movie-Wrap up

It begins where the finale ended. Wyatt is professing his love to Lucy, she's not sure how to respond. Doesn't say anything. Mouth is starting to form words even though Wyatt said you don't have to say anything at all. They talk about Rufus and Lucy can't believe he's gone. Flynn looks on in the distance, not wanting to interfere and not sure how he feels either after the whole Chinatown events. Suddenly there is a whirring noise and boom, a second LB bumps into the beat up one. They all come running. Wyatt gets his gun ready while Jiya says it looks upgraded. Christopher asks Mason what's going on, he doesn't know. Flynn looks like he may know what's going on, but being Flynn, you never can be sure. All of a sudden the door opens and Wyatt readies his gun. Out comes a weathered bearded Wyatt and a Laura Croft Lucy. Well what are you waiting for? Do you want to get Rufus back? Or what? They say.

Present Wyatt and Lucy look to their doubles and then to each other. So many questions are going on in their minds.

Flash back (only the audience sees, not the present team). Five years ago, Lucy says to Wyatt, It's true, you did mess thing up with us, but Rufus is not on you. We all stood together, he knew the risks and accepted them willingly. You brought Jiya home-safe, that's what mattered most to Rufus. Wyatt then says I love you Lucy, you don't have to say it back, you don't have to say anything, I just should have said it a long time ago and I didn't, so I'm saying it now. Rufus wanted me to admit it and I know wherever he is, if he's watching he's saying its about damm time.

Flynn sees Lucy and Wyatt sitting on the floor, they are unaware he's watching them, they look deep in conversation. He doesn't want to intrude. He respects Lucy and if she wanted to, she'd just get up and leave. Plus they did just lose an arm so to speak. Rufus was part of them. He's the outsider when it came to Rufus.

Lucy's voice breaks and says to Wyatt, I can't believe he's gone. He turns to her and says, me neither. He was my best friend. I'm sorry I didn't go after you, I'm sorry about your mother, I wish I could have protected you instead of Flynn, but I couldn't leave him there with Jiya alone, watching him die. Lucy replies, That's not on you. I would have expected nothing less, Rufus was your brother, you needed to be there for him and for Jiya. I was the one who went off. I just didn't care anymore. When I tracked down Emma I was ready to kill her, I actually shot her and kept shooting. Then when she was on the ground I was hysterical, she had taken everything from me, Amy, my mother and finally Rufus. I had the barrel of the gun to her head and pulled the trigger…no more bullets. That's when she started pounding on me. But Flynn showed up. He saved me. He was there, he's not that bad Wyatt. Yes, he's done bad things. We all have. We all have blood on our hands. No one in this bunker is guilt-free. You don't have to be friends with him, but we all need to work together. Flynn told me about how he got my journal. I gave it to him shortly after RH killed his family. Remember he read you things I wrote and I said I couldn't believe I would write those things, but the handwriting and everything, it was just too surreal. You said , if I didn't want to write in it, I didn't have to. Somehow, we already lived though this or at least a part of this in order for me to give him that journal. He told me that I looked about 5 yrs older than I do now. That maybe by then Jiya, Mason and Rufus…her voice falters and says I guess Mason and

Jiya now…figure out a way to travel to a time we already exist. That is how I was able to give him the journal. So what we need now is to get Jiya and Mason to work on a solution to make this happen and if we can. We can go back to 1888 and save Rufus. Maybe even go back and correct some of the mistakes we made along the way. Wyatt says, get Amy back? Lucy sighs and says, maybe, I don't know what Emma did and what about Jessica? Do you really think she is pregnant and if we go back and fix things, she may go back to dying on that road again. Can you live with that? Wyatt replied, if she is pregnant-she says she is and its mine, but is it me or the other Wyatt? Either way I can't let it be raised by RH, so yes, I guess my answer is I can live with that. I should never have let it get as far as it did, me trusting her and not telling everyone my suspicions about her being RH. Lucy says, Wyatt we've already gone through this, you did what you thought was right at the time, you did hurt me, but when you asked if I would react the same if it was Amy, would I question her being RH, my answer would be no, I would be blind too. But I think its time we get our asses off this floor, and instead of crying about the past, lets see what we can change. We need to get Jiya and Mason back to work on a new LB. Wyatt asks…and what about us?

Chapter 2

Lucy says, I can't think about us right now. Flynn comes up and says, where's the party? Wyatt looks at him in disdain. There is no party. Rufus is dead. I don't like you, you don't like me, but Lucy says we need to work together if we are going to fix things and the first thing is to tell Mason and Jiya about what you said that they can figure a way to go back to a time where you already exist. It all starts with that journal. You need to tell us everything that is in it. Flynn says I don't remember everything and I gave it back to Lucy. Lucy says, he did, but it was with me when I went to tell my mother what I was going to do. I don't know what happened to it after that. They go and find Jiya, Christopher and Mason and recount what Flynn has told them and fills them in on the rest of what he knows.

A year has passed and Jiya and Mason are working on upgrading the LB. Its not easy since they don't have the expertise Rufus has. Meanwhile, they are still able to track the MS whereabouts and continue on with their original mission, to stop RH. Lucy says, she needs to start training. Its obvious after her fight with Emma, she needs to be able to defend herself, not rely on Flynn or Wyatt to protect her anymore. She may be out there alone if she ever comes face to face with Emma again. Flynn still wants to kill Jessica, but Lucy won't allow it and says, if you want to keep on Wyatts better side, you have to stop thinking like this. Emma is more a priority. We need to find out Jessica wasn't pregnant or was and has hidden Wyatts child somewhere where RH is protecting it. Then its up to Wyatt to decide how he wants to handle Jessica. I won't make that decision for him. He couldn't kill my mother because of me, & I won't be the one to kill Jessica because of him either. You said you'd trust me and listen to me, can you still do that. Flynn just nods and walks away, not happy.

Lucy and Wyatt are working together, he's teaching her how to fight so she can defend herself. There are moments where they start to grow closer, but then Lucy pulls back saying I can't, not now, we need to keep trying to follow RH and thwart them while Mason and Jiya finishes the upgrades. It's been a year, Rufus is out there, probably dumped in an unmarked grave. It is our responsibility to go back when the time is right and bring him back, alive. That may mean killing Emma before that happens. You still have to resolve your issues with Jessica and if you really want to be with me, nothing will happen until

you do. If you are unable to let her go, I can't be with you. That is not the person I am. Wyatt says, I know and I wouldn't want that any other way.

Suddenly there is a loud noise indicating that the MS has gone to July 9, 1868. They look to Lucy & ask, what happens on that day? She says, the only thing I can think of is that was when the 14th Amendment was adopted. Wyatt says, for those of us who don't know all the amendments…. (further info for those interested: wiki/Fourteenth_Amendment_to_the_United_States_Constitution) Lucy says, it addressed citizenship rights and equal protection in for former slaves following the Civil War. She goes on to say it formed the basis for decisions regarding racial segregation, Roe V Wade and even the Bush/Gore election in 2004 and same sex marriage in 2015.

It was also, one of the so-called "Reconstruction Amendments,". It made all persons born or naturalized in the US citizens. It also overturned the Dred Scott, which denied African-Americans, slave or free, the right to citizenship. Can you imagine what RH could do if that Amendment never came to be? Wyatt says, Lucy, you gotta believe that some of those things would have happened eventually. Lucy says but how many years. look at how long it took to get same sex marriages approved, I'm sure Agent Christopher is happy that came to pass. Who knows it could have taken 20 more years for that to happen. Well, lets go back to 1868 Flynn says, we can't have Agent Christopher without her wife and kids.

They return from their trip after killing two sleeper agents and actually witnessing the signing of the 14th Amendment. Lucy says, I know Rufus would have loved to have seen that. I'm sure he would have had something witty to say about that. Maybe saying it still took almost 90 years before they didn't have to sit in the back of the bus. That would have been nice.

Lucy, says, did you see Jessica talking to one of the sleepers? Yes, I just wasn't ready to find her and ask if there is a baby. Lucy, I now know whatever happens, I never want to be with her again. But I don't want my child raised as RH. Flynn walks up and says, get over yourself, there is no kid, and moves on. Lucy says, so how exactly do you get a divorce in any timeline she's in? Wyatt says, I still have those papers she served me with, she had already signed them. All I have to do is sign and file them. Lucy says, well, I'm not going to decide for you, and walks away, running up to talk to Flynn.

Chapter 3:

Wyatt goes off to the room he once shared with Rufus and then Jessica. He misses Rufus so much and his wit and sometimes inappropriate humor, but man can that kid think on his feet. He goes to his foot locker and slowly pulls out the worn legal document that says "Petition for Divorce". At the Bottom it has "Jessica Logan" as one of the signee's. He thinks about the Jessica he knew from before. Mason was right, he knew "a Jessica" just not this one. He looks at it and recalls his conversation with Lucy a year ago telling her he loved her. That hasn't changed. Jessica hasn't changed. She is still with RH and even if there is a child, he won't stay out of obligation to a woman he no longer loves. Besides, who knows if/when they will be in the same room together again. He knows he's doing the right thing and gets out his pen and signs "Wyatt Logan". He finds Agent Christopher and asks her if she can file this with the court. He passes by Jiya and Connor working on what is to be the new LB, heads down, deep in thought. He moves on to the common room and sees Lucy talking with Flynn. He can't help it, despite how

helpful Flynn has been this past year and has helped save Lucy from Emma, he still can't stand the guy. He knows he is keeping things from the rest of the team. He doesn't like him around Lucy, but he also knows a lot of that is the jealousy talking.

Lucy and Flynn are talking and she asks, how do you know Jessica wasn't pregnant? Was this in the journal, did you know RH was going to be bringing her back or is there something you aren't telling the rest of us? I mean, you knew about the vodka, was that really in the journal? Flynn, sometimes I feel you are so easy to talk to and others, I feel as you are hiding things. Telling us only what you think we want to hear. You could have saved us a lot of pain and feelings of betrayal if you knew this was going to happen. You never got around to telling me why you are here. Its not for Wyatt, you made it clear you don't give a damm about him. You want to take down RH, we all do; but why have you stuck around this past year? There is something in that journal I wrote about that you don't want to tell me. It can't be any worse than what's already happened and I swear if you knew Rufus was going to die, I will never forgive you.

Lucy, I promise you, I didn't know. It was not in the journal. A lot of things weren't. Emma for one thing. We didn't know she was going to be RH, I wouldn't have gone to find her in the Wild West if I knew and of course, Rufus would probably still be alive. But yes, there are a lot of things I haven't told you, I didn't know Emma was going to bring Jessica back, but I do know she can't be pregnant or carry a child. I knew from records. After she was "resurrected" I did some digging. I had my suspicions as well. She had a botched abortion while Wyatt was serving. I can't be sure if it was his or not, but she can't have kids because of that. I knew about the vodka because like the journal said, Wyatt was obsessed with Jessica's death, your mother had died, you couldn't get close to Wyatt as he kept jerking you around, even though you wrote he cared about you. That was why I didn't think he'd take a shot at me when I had you at the Hindenburg. But when the timeline changed it was obvious something happened with you two and I overheard you both talking about no regrets. And I saw your sadness, so I assumed you went from one grief about your mother and not being able to connect with Wyatt to no longer being able to connect with him. And I looked under your bunk. I got to know you through your journal and also when I joined your team. That's why I don't give a damm about him. He has hurt you and…. Lucy says And? She's clearly feeling like he's hedging the truth. And I know things about you, about Wyatt and about us. Us? Yes, that's what I was going to tell you, but we got interrupted.

Jiya walks into the room interrupting Flynn and Lucy. The MS took off again. Where? When? Asks Lucy. We are going to need Wyatt for this one, Jiya says. You won't believe it. Wyatt walks into the room and asks, where did the MS go? Jiya says, they went back to…..

Chapter 4

Jiya, spill says Lucy, where did the MS go? Jiya looks to Wyatt and says 1983, where you and Rufus went when you stole the LB. Christopher and Mason says, he did what? Lucy asks, how did you know about that? Rufus told me. Everyone else is confused. Christopher says when did you steal the LB? Wyatt responds right before you had me up for court-martial when I returned. I made Rufus take the LB to go back and stop Jessica's killer from ever being born, but all that changed, I guess for you, I never did that, when it turned out Jessica never died. Christopher asks, but how does Lucy know that? Lucy replies, I assume its because we were all traveling when Emma went back and changed history, so the one we remember still happened for us because we were in Hollywood when that happened. Flynn asks, so why should we care about a trip Wyatt & Rufus took that didn't change history? Wyatt says…me. I'm

guessing they want to kill me in 1983. If they succeed, I won't be around to protect Lucy and Rufus. Lucy says, That next trip was when Bam Bam took your place and that's when Flynns men killed him. Wyatt says, yet another reason for me to hate you. Chrisopher says, But Master Sargent Baumgardner is alive working at Pendleton. Lucy says, I guess since in this timeline, you never stole the LB and they never had to replace you, he never died. You are welcome says Flynn.

Lucy says, we have to go back and make sure RH doesn't kill Wyatt. Jiya raises her hand and says, guys, we haven't figured out how to go back and not meet our former selves, Wyatt can't be on this trip. Flynn piped in and says, and alas I can't go because well, if I couldn't go to 1981, I certainly can't go to 1983, sorry buddy, guess you are a gonner. Lucy says, to Flynn, give it a rest. Jiya and I will go. We are the only ones who can. We are both young enough and neither of us has been there. Lucy you aren't ready, Emma or RH could take you down. Wyatt, we've been training. I can do this, Jiya and I can do this. I am not going to let them kill you.

Wyatt pulls Lucy aside and says, your life is not worth it, besides, there's something I never told you about that trip and you may look at me in a different way. 1st, you have come a long way in your training and I don't doubt you can fight, I just don't want to lose you. There's been too many times its come close to that. And another thing, its something only Rufus and probably Jiya if he told her know about. Its true, the trip didn't change anything and its also true the reason the other two women survived is because the killers parents never got together, but the how I never told you. It was raining hard and he ran from the room and I chased after him. We fought, he turned to run away, slipped and hit his head. He died and it was my fault. I went off half cocked hoping to save Jessica and in exchange, an innocent man died because of it. Lucy looks at him first in shock and then her face relaxes. Wyatt, it was a mistake. You didn't mean for that to happen, I know you. You only kill when threatened or protecting Rufus and me. Remember, I said we have all done things we aren't proud of, but Jiya and I can do this. It's the only way, I don't want to lose you either. She takes his hand and they go back to the rest of the team. Wyatt says, ok how is this going to work? You find me and tell me I can't kill this guy and that RH is after me? I'm supposed to believe you found a way to come and get me? Connor says, you can't reveal too much, that could change the future too much. Lucy says, I have an idea. We need some guns and I'll explain it to Jiya along the way. Wyatt first fills them in on everything that happened that day.

Lucy and Jiya arrive in 1983 and find the clothes and disguises they need and go to the bar Wyatt says everyone went to. Lucy says, you have to distract Joel…who asks Jiya, Joel, the killers father. You just have to distract him and keep him away from Claire, the killers mother. Just keep him away, find him before his shift starts and he never meets her and make sure Wyatt and Rufus won't see you. Well, what are you going to do? How are you going to get around without the guys seeing you. Lucy smiles and says, one problem at a time. Jiya asks, what is that supposed to mean? Lucy says, its something Wyatt once said.

Lucy then sees Claire & Wyatt talking or maybe flirting and hides in the back. She's looking around the room for anything that seems out of place. Lucy then sees the cop Wyatt mentioned and goes up to him and says that guy over there tried to attack me. The cop goes over to arrest Wyatt and that's when Lucy sees two men stop and turn away after the cop showed up. She goes to follow them and as they are hiding in the shadows, she takes them out thinking this is the only way. She then bumps into Wyatt, slipping him a paperclip her back to him so he can't see her face and runs off. Wyatt swears he never touched anyone and wants to know who accused him. He points to the woman running away and for a

moment Wyatt thinks it looks like Lucy, but maybe he's just wishing she was there with him. They are always together when they go on a mission and how the hell did he get a paper clip in his hand? He is able to escape and team back up with Rufus. Where's Claire Wyatt asks? Rufus points her out and she's flirting with a bartender, but its not Joel. He watches them leave. Where is Joel Wyatt asks? Rufus says, they told him he never showed up for his shift. Meanwhile, Jiya has stolen a car and flags Joel down asking for help. She has a flat tire, can he help change it for her? After changing the tire Joel says he has to get to work. Jiya says, please can you stay a little longer. I'm all wet and its cold and dark outside and I don't know where I am. I'm a little lost. I'm trying to meet up with my boyfriend and well, it would mean a lot to me. Ok, where does your boyfriend live? Jiya gives him directions to the closest place they landed the LB. There she waits for Lucy, hoping she accomplished her task.

Wyatt sees that Joel never arrived and Claire and that guy never came back down. He finds Rufus and they head back to the LB and head back home. It seems they returned to Mason Industries, never being the wiser and continued on trying to take down Flynn. Its not until the bunker scene Wyatt finds out what the girls did to save him. Lucy seeing Wyatt is alive, runs and gives him one of her I am happy to see you are still alive hugs. He smiles like he always does, but then she pulls away again. Lucy says, Claire still had a kid, you'll never believe who she is. Who asks Wyatt, Lucys says someone who apparently is secretly working with Mason on the schematics of the new LB. Flynn while grudgingly happy Wyatt is not dead, he sees how close Lucy and Wyatt are getting again.

Another year has passed and they are one step closer to fixing how you can go back to a time you already exist. Lucy has been training and working out. She looks tougher, harder. They have been fighting RH for over 2 yrs and Rufus is still dead and Jiya is still sad.

Chapter 5

It is year 4 and Lucy pretty much has completed her training, They pretty much have decimated RH, except for Emma, Jessica and a few other ardent RH followers. They are so close, but each time Emma and Jessica manage to escape. Wyatt has let go of any hope the Jessica he knew would return. Flynn is still going on missions, but retreats to his room afterwards. Lucy has tried talking to him and eventually about a year ago he told her why she was so important to him, but neither has spoken of it since. There will always be a distance with him and Wyatt, but they've been able to work together in unison taking RH down. One thing that keeps getting in Lucys's way when she is sparring with Wyatt or Flynn is her hair. One day she goes to the showers, puts her hair in a pony-tail, takes out some scissors and chops it off. Its not very even, but maybe Jiya or Agent Christopher can help with that later. Jiya only comes up for air to eat and sleep, otherwise she is hard at work on computing things. At dinner everyone does a double take when they see Lucy. What? Lucy asks, it was getting in the way and I need to be in fighting form. Flynn says, it suits you, I mean you did look a little like that when I first met you. Wyatt chuckles and says, you know what Rufus would say? He'd say something like I'm digging the Lara Croft hair, Jiya pipes in and adds "So, time to save the universe again then, is it?" It was the first time in a long time anyone had seen her smile, quoting a line from a movie Rufus probably watched.

Later that night Wyatt goes to see Lucy and says, its been awhile since we really talked. The hair, I like it. It suits you, the you-you have become. I miss us, I mean the us before Jessica, before Hollywood, when we were all a team. Lucy says, I miss you too. I've often wondered what would have happened if Jessica hadn't shown up. Lucy, I keep telling you how sorry I am about the way I acted. Lucy says, Wyatt, I forgave you a long time ago. I've just been so guarded. I lost Amy, then what could have been us, then

finding the truth out about Jessica and finally my mom and Rufus and almost being killed by Emma. I never got around to telling you I'm sorry too. You lost Jessica twice, you lost Rufus too. I was just afraid if something happened, I'd lose you again, a second time, that I'd rather we just be a team then lose you completely. Lucy, you'll never lose me. Even when I was an ass, I still wanted to be by your side. He puts his arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder.

A couple of months has passed and Mason and Jiya call out to everyone saying they think they solved the problem. They have made the adjustments in the components to be able to go to a time you already exist. Wyatt says, great, lets go save Rufus. Christopher says, not so fast. We need to test it first. We think you need all the help you can and that would be from your past selves. But we can't attempt that until we know it works. Why not go back to events where you changed history and try and correct it to what Lucy remembers as what she taught in her history books. Wyatt asks, do you think there may still be a chance Emma didn't completely erase Amy? That maybe if we go back and stop Flynn from saving the Hindenburg the first time, Henry and Carol could fall in love again? Flynn says, I already told you I didn't know that would happen. Also, shouldn't we consider Amy could turn out like Jessica? Christopher says I'm sorry Lucy, but for now we can't risk anything that could change "your history". If we want to get Rufus back, your mother still has to live and work with Emma and all of you has to go and rescue Jiya in Chinatown. Any deviation could have results we can't anticipate. Dejected Lucy says, ok but what about history that shouldn't have been changed in the first place? Like Flynn killing Lincoln? Wyatt says, yeah, I still haven't forgiven you for that one. You shot me on that mission. Christopher says, sure, we can call that a dry run. But Flynn I think you need to stay behind. Let Lucy and Wyatt do this one. They will have to avoid running into themselves, keep you away from Booth and let the history books go back to what you remember it as. Flynn says to Wyatt, just don't kill me in the past, ok? Wyatt says, I'll think about it.

Jiya powers up the LB destination April 14, 1865. Lucy asks, is there a way we can arrive before Flynn did the first time? That way we can keep him from meeting Booth. Jiya says, we haven't been able to figure that part out yet, but you know I think when we get back both of you should get trained as pilots too, just in case. They arrive and soon see Flynn and his men. Wyatt and Lucy look on finding their past self's. Wyatt says am I really just going to watch this bastard shoot me again? Lucy says, this already happened, don't worry-you live. Wyatt says really after all this, I don't understand how you can defend the man. Lucy says, enough, we need to stop Flynn from killing Lincoln. After watching Flynn shoot past Wyatt and Rufus and Lucy get him to a hotel room, Lucy and Wyatt follow him and once they find him alone, Wyatt grabs his gun and takes the butt of it and knocks Flynn out from behind. He drags him into the ally and ties him up. Then Lucy says, we need to stop me from going to that play. I can't be there to warn Lincoln or have Booth do something to me. Wyatt sees Lucy walking with Robert Todd Lincoln and says excuse me miss, but can I speak to you for a moment? Lucy looks confused, Wyatt is not wearing the same clothes she last saw him in. He was supposed to be off saving Secretary of State William Seward. Wyatt, what are you doing here? You are supposed to save Seward. That's what I'm here to tell you. I already did and Flynn has been incapacitated, you shouldn't be in that box when Booth arrives. But what about Grant? Grant will be fine, we will stop him before he gets there. Wyatt, I'm confused, I thought you wanted to save Lincoln. Lucy, I do, but I also know you are right. We have to let it happen, but you can't be there when it does. Ok, but you look different. Are you feeling ok after Flynn shooting you? I'm fine, just go back to the hotel and I'll stop Grant and find Rufus.

Mission accomplished. Hopefully their past selves won't question each other too much. As they get back into the LB, Wyatt says, I guess you no longer have a school named after Juliet Shakesman. Lucy laughs and says, can't win them all. They return to their own timeline and ask, who shot Lincoln? Did anyone else die? Christopher says it was Booth and no one else was killed but Lincoln. Flynn walks up and says oh, thank you for the knot on my head. Wyatt says, you know, I could have shot you, be thankful for that.

So now they know they can go back to a time they already existed. They start their pilot training and think of which missions they can change that have the most impact.

Chapter 6:

The team has been able to change history in small ways where they never interact directly with each others selves, but still doing what they can to repair the past mistakes. Do they stop Flynn and Anthony from getting the plutonium core, slowing them down from future trips? If they do that, then theres a chance the team could succeed in stopping Flynn or later on RH before everything else happens, Jessica, Lucy's mom, Jiya, Rufus. But they realize stopping RH is more key and if they stop Flynn first, they can't get to RH. They were basically successful at Castle at Party Valar, even turning Von Braun over to the Allies. Wyatt then goes all fan boy saying hey, there was a movie about us. Lucy says Really? That's what matters? They weigh on which things had the outcome mostly the same and others where they really wanted to preserve history. What about Watergate? That's when you found out about the journal and what I wrote in it. Also finding out Rufus was taping us. Yes, thank you Flynn, Wyatt says, you clearly caused mistrust in the team over that one. It took weeks before we could trust each other again. But we did find out that RH wanted to control Nixon. What about when Flynn stranded us in 1754? Wyatt says, Oh we have so much to thank Flynn for, why is it again we keep him around? Flynn responds, for my charming wit and personality, clearly which you do not have. Boys! Yells Lucy, grow up! Despite all that, we do make it back and any interference could raise questions, move on.

Flynn says, there is no way I will let you go back to the Apollo 11 Mission. I saved my half brother on that one, and the outcome of the Space Race was successful, to quote Lucy, move on. Wyatt says, oh yes, you took shot a me on that one too. But I didn't hit you, Flynn mocks. Agent Christopher has been listening to them bicker at each other for hours and says, I think its time we break for dinner and resume in the morning.

After dinner Wyatt visits Lucy again. You know that next trip was Bonnie and Clyde. Lucy looks at him and says, I remember. He says I kissed you, yes, I remember that too. Do you really want to change that mission? That was the first time I felt something after I thought Jessica had died. That kiss wasn't entirely for show. Not for me either. I mean they still died, just not in the way they were supposed to. And Flynn did get the key before we could, but still found out the necessary information leading us closer to RH, Lucy says. Wyatt looks at Lucy and asks, do you want to remember that kiss again? He looks into her eyes, takes her chin in his hands and slowly brings her face close to him. You aren't going to pull away this time again are you?

Chapter 7

Lucy wants to go back and save Elliott Ness, but is reminded that Flynn partnering with Capone led him to the RH Summit and eventually Lucy meeting Ethan and able to take down a large percentage of RH. Wyatt says, can we at least find a way to save him, let Flynn get the info, but then Ness takes Capone down after that? Maybe keep him from getting killed and get Capone for tax evasion? Why does Rufus have to get shot? I mean the book, the movies, those never happened, Lucy looks over to Wyatt and says seriously? What about history, his family? Agent Christopher says, I think this would be a perfect time to test your piloting skills. Jiya can go along to make sure nothing goes wrong. But Jiya has to stay in the LB, we already know Rufus gets saved by Noah and we can't change anything more than we have to. Rufus lives the first time. The time we have to worry about is in 1888. Flynn, you need to stay behind, we can't have all three of you to avoid running into your doubles.

Lucy starts flipping switches in the LB. Not only has she been training for this but watching Rufus for two yrs and Jiya for 4, she's ready. Starting it up is easy, its kicking the landing shes worried about. Wyatt smiles and then laughs, oh just you wait Lucy says, return trip is all yours. They arrive and Lucy barely sticks the landing she asks, how did I do? Wyatt coughs and says, ummm, glad I didn't eat first. Oh, ha ha, Jiya, how'd I do? Not bad, for your first time. They make it to Ness' hideout, and take out the man Capone sent to kill him. Then they leave on his doorstep the information on Capone's taxes. They also leave a map to his whereabouts with a note saying he's heavily guarded. Lets hope that does it says Lucy. Maybe Rufus doesn't get shot this time. They quickly leave and this time Wyatt pilots the LB. When they return, the are all laughing getting out of the LB, Lucy says, Wyatt, I do believe you owe Jiya a drink for saving your ass from that landing. They ask Christopher about Capone and Ness. She tells them Capone went down for tax evasion and Ness went on to write a book about it. They ask, did anything bad happen to Rufus on the mission, like did he get shot? Mason says no, but he was in the movie. Lucy looks to Wyatt and says Noah. What? That's when I broke up with him. When he patched up Rufus. If that never happened, what happened with us? They ask Christopher if she knows if Lucy was ever engaged. She says yes, a Dr. Noah Jensen, but you broke up with him when you returned from Bonnie & Clyde. Jensen Lucy says under her breath, I never knew his last name.

Lucy says Wyatt, are you going to? Huh, don't know what you are talking about? You promised, ok Uh, Flynn you care to join us? I mean its been pretty safe for us to go out lately, I'm buying. Mason, Agent Christopher, you are welcome to come too. Denise says, I'm going home to my wife and kids. Mason says, I'd love to, but it looks like you kids need some bonding time. Flynn and Wyatt look to each other and laughs, yeah right.

Wyatt is having a scotch, Lucy white wine, Jiya a cocktail and Flynn a beer. For once everyone is being civil. Flynn says, I'm glad Ness didn't have to die and Rufus didn't get shot and somehow we were still able to make the RH Summit and get your grandfather to follow through. I still wish you hadn't gotten me arrested though. Hey, it was Agent Christopher. Flynn asks, do you know if she still has that flash drive you were going to give me? Did you ever see what was on it? No, sorry. You will have to ask her. Lucy says, all this time we've been cleaning up your messes and our messes, not once have we asked about your family. Do you still want to get them back? You said you just wanted them back alive and then you would walk away. You couldn't be the man, the husband and father you were after all the horrible things you have done. But you aren't that man anymore. You've done good. We've almost dismantled the organization that killed your family. Don't you want a second chance with them if you could? That's all I think about Flynn says, twisting the ring on his finger, but unless you know who placed that hit or if you are willing to go back and take out the people in my house that night. Lucy says, Wyatt,

we already know we can go back. Let's try to get his family back for him. He's suffered enough. Ok, then Amy or Rufus? Rufus says Lucy. Amy can wait, we need to get Rufus back and kill Emma before she kills him. Then there is no way she can derail our mission to go back to the Hindenburg, where it all started. Maybe she didn't do everything to prevent her existence. Flynn, tomorrow we will ask Christopher if we can take out the LB, we will do everything we can to stop the men from getting to your family.

The next day they ask Christopher if they can go back and save Flynn's family. She authorizes the mission. Flynn wants to go. He wants to be the one to pull the trigger on the men who shot his wife and daughter. Wyatt says, ok, we will be there for back up. Lets solo mission this flight, Jiya, I think we can pilot it without you this time. We need to be ready soon enough.

Lucy says, ok Wyatt you are up. I'll help if you need it, this time Wyatt says , ha ha won't be a problem "Mamm" and winks.

They get back to a couple of hours before Flynn says RH comes to kill him and his family. He doesn't remember how many of them there were, but it was at least three. They lie in wait, They take down the men before they even reach the house and dispose of their bodies before past Flynn even makes it to the kitchen to get his daughter a glass of water. On the return flight, Lucy asks, what are you gong to do if they are waiting for you when you get back? Flynn says, hug them and then I don't know. As soon as they land, Flynn gets off first and sure enough, his wife and daughter are waiting for him. Christopher says, she found them and brought them to the bunker, they have been briefed. Iris is so grown up. He runs to his wife, kisses her and hugs his daughter. Thank you he whispers to Wyatt and Lucy. Lucy with tears in her eyes whispers back, you are welcome.

Lucy goes back to her room and Wyatt follows. She says, you did a good thing. He replies, I just hope it was the right thing. I hope RH didn't get to her like they did to Jessica. Wyatt, we were the ones to save them, not RH. Lets call it a win, until we find out otherwise. So Flynn, he has his wife back, you never did say what the two of you have been whispering about for the last year. Should I be worried? Wyatt, its not what you think and I'm not ready to tell. Ok, I'll settle for that, for now. Now can we go back to talking about us?

Chapter 8

Over the past 4 ½ yrs they have made a big dent in RH operations. They changed the things that needed to be changed based on things Flynn did and what they all did. They corrected history to who shot Lincoln, they prevented an innocent man from accidently getting killed by Wyatt and prevented a serial killer from being born. They saved Ness, took down Capone the way he was supposed to and saved Flynn's family. The rest Lucy says quoting Agent Christopher was "close enough" to the representation of history. They now know they can go back to a time they already exist, but have yet to encounter their doubles with them actually knowing they are their doubles. Its not that they think it can't be done, but rather freaking them out when they come face to face. The big test is going back to save Rufus, but they don't think they can do it alone. Wyatt got tired of shaving and started growing out his beard.

Flynn knocks on Lucy's door, peeks in and asks where's Wyatt? Lucy responds, contrary to popular belief, we are not joined at the hip, why are you looking for him? Flynn says, I'm not, I'm looking for you and was hoping for some alone time. Ok, Lucy puts down the reports she has been studying on when is

the optim

Lorena has forgiven me after I told her everything and I just want to be with my wife and daughter. You are one of the strongest person's I know and you are ready, but this is yours and Wyatt's fight, not mine. We've gone as far as we can to take down RH. If you can save Rufus, then that is the time to take down Emma, the rest will just disappear or be arrested eventually. Hopefully Wyatt will do the right thing with Jessica. Maybe get past me to help, he already knows there's a better way and if you tell him there is something to look forward to, then he'll do the right thing. Well, I'm going to miss you Flynn. You are probably the only one he says and they both laugh. What are you working on? Well, a timeline of when Wyatt and I should go back and get our doubles to plan an attack of getting Rufus back. I was kinda hoping you'd stick around while we are gone and protect Jiya and the others. I think the best time would be right after they return from Chinatown. Not waste anymore time and get Rufus back. Flynn replies, I think I can stick around long enough to see you return.

Wyatt sees the door is slightly open and is about to knock when he sees Flynn and Lucy talking. He asks, am I interrupting? No, no, I was just leaving. Going to put my daughter to bed and have a glass of wine with my wife. Don't keep each other up too late he smiles. Wyatt says, I have to hand it to the guy. He is a changed man. Almost makes me want to forgive him for shooting me….almost and then they both laugh. Wyatt sits down next to Lucy. So what are your thoughts. I heard you had a plan on when we go and save Rufus. Yes, says Lucy. We go back to the moment our past selves get back from Chinatown. Can we wait til we had our conversation and least when I tell you how sorry I am? I don't want that moment interrupted. Who knows where that would take us 5 yrs from then. Ok, sure. Also, Wyatt, Flynn will be leaving as soon as we get back and Rufus is alive. He's had his fight and thinks we can take it from here. Hopefully if we save Rufus, we won't have to fight anymore. We can take Emma down once and for all. Doing that saves Rufus. It will also force you to face Jessica again. We could take her back and put her in prison if that's what you want. Wyatt responds, 1st Emma, then Rufus and if necessary, Jessica. He says he doesn't want to talk about her anymore. Then leans in for a kiss. She puts her hand on his face and says, yes, I'm digging the beard.

Wyatt, before we go any further, I want to tell you about Flynn's and my connection to each other. You already know I gave him the journal shortly before he stole the MS and it had a lot of RH in it. Based on what RH did to his family I believed him to be the person who could do it. And unbeknownst to me I didn't know there was anything beyond that until this last yr. But Flynn did, the first time he met me when I gave him the journal. Apparently he is the one who saved me from drowning in my car. He saw my car go off the road and into the water. After pulling me out, he ran to call 911, but never returned. And because of that, I never joined that band, I followed in my mothers footsteps and became a historian, wrote books, and met you. I guess until RH brought Jessica back, we were lets say a lot closer than we were after Hollywood and even closer than we are now. That's why he didn't think you were going to shoot at the Hindenburg and also why when Jessica returned and I was so hurt, he hated you even more. He told me the reason why he stuck around was because he wanted to protect me, from you. Without that chain of events, I never would have given him the journal, we never would have gotten to the point we are now and he never would have felt he was getting justice for his family. The reason I never told you this before was I wasn't ready to trust you again and I didn't want to rush things and have you automatically think things could be the same before Jessica. Oh Lucy, he brushes her bangs off to the side, I am so sorry you felt you had to keep that inside. Come here, he helps her up from the bed, turns and closes the door, takes her in his arms and says, I've waited a long time for this moment. Are you ready? Are you sure, Lucy bites her lip and says, uh huh.

Chapter 9.

Lucy announces to everyone she wants to go back at this precise time. The time shortly after they return from Chinatown. They map in the coordinates and change into their battle gear. Christopher says, what are you going to do if you arrive at the time you mapped out? Mason quips, ah yes, smelling salts anyone? They take off and Wyatt hits the landing, but soon realizes he's bumped into something. He powers down the LB, turns to Lucy and says are you ready? She replies, are they?

They know that as soon as the team hears and then sees the newer LB arrive, Wyatt will have his gun out, so Wyatt will need to be the first one out of the ship.

Wyatt steps out and sure enough everyone is looking up at him and Wyatt has his gun out. Lucy comes out behind him, holding on to a strap from the new LB. Wyatt says to the shocked group, Well what are you waiting for? Lucy says, do you want to get Rufus back or what? Present Lucy and Wyatt look to their doubles and then back to each other. Future Wyatt says it's really you, us from five years in to the future. Lucy says, Wyatt are you going to lower your gun and let us down? There's not a lot of time and there's a lot to do. She gets down and runs and hugs Jiya. She turns to Flynn and says, we need your help, and your future self said you would be on board. Mason and Christopher have a lot of questions, well they all do, Lucy says, well we do need to charge the new LB, alas a plutonium core doesn't work In the LB. So until then we will fill you in on what we can, but we can't talk about some of the future things. Wyatt quips, Jiya trained us as pilots, there are no flying cars, gas is over $5 per gallon, Jiya, Chistopher and Mason are still alive in our time, along with Flynn who stayed behind to protect them and take out the other LB if necessary, and oh, Jessica was never pregnant. Lucy says, I think we can tell them more than that. RH is almost gone, Emma and Jessica are still out there, but only a few followers left. With Flynns help RH is almost gone. If we can take down Emma and Jessica, the rest will probably have to disband. Jiya says, when you say take down Emma you mean kill her right? That is the idea Wyatt says. Kill her before she gets to Rufus. What about Jessica? Well, I got a divorce from her and while I'd rather have her arrested or leave her stranded in 1888, if it comes down to saving Rufus, I can be ok with that. We will also have to destroy the MS before we leave. Jiya asks, what bout bringing it back with you? Lucy says the idea is once we get back to this timeline, you destroy the old LB. Wyatt and I will return to our timeline with this LB and hopefully Rufus will be waiting for us and then we destroy this one. Your Rufus will be with you.

(at this point present Lucy and Wyatt will be referred to as PW and PL and future as FW & FL)

PW goes to FW and says can I ask a question about Lucy? FW says, probably not. If you are asking what the future holds, I won't answer to that, any knowledge would change the outcome of our future. All I can say is don't be an ass. What about Flynn? Nope, not going to talk about that except maybe to say, forgive him, he's been a big help.

FL says I will make some minor adjustments so this LB can accommodate up to 6. Hopefully you won't need it when you get back. FL explains that Mason found a way for all of them (Lucys and Wyatt's and Flynn and Jiya) to go back and not create a paradox. Lucy will take the old LB with Jiya and PL, Wyatt the future one with Flynn and PW. Since all of you just returned from 1888, the LB is no longer there. Rufus is still out there, but if we plot a course ahead of his death, we can prevent it. Your 1888 selves no

longer exist. You returned back to this time. So when we all go back Rufus will still be there. Rufus never returned, so as long as we get to him before Emma shoots him again, he can return as though time never stopped. All of you can. You already know the time line, you just need to follow it after Jiya saves Rufus from RH men.

Both LB have been charged and PL, PW, Jiya & Flynn change back into their 1888 clothes. They get their guns out. PL wants one, but the others aren't sure she is ready. FL says, she will protect her, after all her staying alive is based on her own survival. They ready the LB and the others say it looks pretty good, but Flynn says, the MS is better. They set course for Chinatown 1888, 3 hours before Rufus is set to die. FL says, we know that Jiya saves Rufus from the one in her visions, but then Emma Is coming after me, uh you Lucy. She starts shooting and while she is after you, she hits Rufus. We will take out Emma before she even gets near Rufus. Emma kills Keynes and then my mother and no, we are not here to rescue her. There is not enough time. This is when we step in, you and I will follow Emma and kill her before she gets very far. Instead of tracking down Jessica PW, you follow Rufus and get him back to the LB. FW will go after Jessica since he already knows where she is headed and convince her to give herself up. If she gets away or tries something he will make the decision to take her down. Flynn keep an eye out for Karl and any other RH people. If need be take them down. Jiya, you will stay with the old LB waiting for everyone to return. Most of this has already happened. You don't need to save Rufus from Karl, you already did. You staying behind sells it for Rufus that nothing has changed. Flynn wants to know why she is giving all the orders. FW says, she is in charge. She's done the training, has the most piloting experience and has studied all possibilities. I trust her with my life.

They land a mile from the old LB, and set out to save Rufus.

Chapter 10:

Everything is going according to plan. PL and FL lie in wait for Emma. PW goes to find Rufus, FW heads out to where Jessica will be and Flynn sets out to take down any other RH people. The 2 Lucy's see Emma run off after killing mom and Keynes. They follow and say hey Emma, Emma turns around confused, she just left Lucy in the big poofy dress and now there are two Lucy's, one in the same dress and the other doesn't look like any Lucy she has seen before. Don't even think about it FL says, and shoots her right in the head. FL tells PL to go back to their LB, Jiya will be waiting. PL meets up with Jiya, waiting for PW and Rufus. Flynn takes out the two RH guys and closely follows FW for back-up. FW finds Jessica and says, I know you are not pregnant, either come with me and you can have a trial or I will leave you here in 1888. Emma is dead you have no one else here to help you. Jessica says, I don't believe you. I love you, but I am loyal to RH. She sees FL and says, her or me. She aims her gun at Lucy and Wyatt takes the shot at Jessica. Lucy looks to Wyatt and says, I'm sorry you had to do that, but thank you for saving me. Flynn runs up, his gun drawn, but it was Wyatt who took Jessica down. Wyatt says Lucy head back to our LB, Flynn and I will be along soon. He finds Jessica and takes her in his arms, silently crying, she said, you choose Lucy. I'm not pregnant, and then she dies.

Wyatt says to Flynn, are you ready to blow up the Mother F##king Ship? Flynn says, hell yeah! Wyatt takes out his ammo, grenades, dynamite just about everything to ensure complete destruction. Maybe Chinatown will think there is one hell of a fireworks display going on. He sets off the charge and they rush back to Lucy who is waiting by the future LB. WOW! That was one beautiful show you just set off, she smiles. Thank you Flynn, says Wyatt, you go back with the others and live your life. Flynn shakes his head, I thought I knew everything, from the journal, to the way you treated Lucy, but I can see

something is different. You won't tell the others what the future holds, but can you tell me? Wyatt shakes his head and says, all I can say is things will get better. You have a great team, you and Wyatt need to move on from your differences, you turn into a better person. You need to keep moving, something big is out there for you. Wyatt extends his hand and Flynn shakes it. Now go, before Wyatt decides to leave you behind. Flynn races back to the others and they get into the LB and chart a course for home.

Wyatt asks Lucy if she is ready to go back to their timeline? Yes, she sighs. The present team returns & Flynn is shocked to see his family waiting for him. He finds a note FW left for him, if Masons calculations work, you won't have to wait 5 years to see them. Good Luck.

Lucy and Wyatt get back to their time and everyone is waiting for them. The past has caught up with the present. While in route, Rufus caught up to the current timeline. Since past Mason and Christopher were never travelling, they stopped existing once time sped up. PL, PW, Jiya and Flynn's family were part of a paradox where once Emma and RH were taken care of, order had restored so only one of each existed. For Lucy and Wyatt, they lived through everything and retained all those memories from the past 7 yrs. Everyone else only remembers what is in the history books for the past 5 years.

The rest of the team for the past five years have been living in the outside world. Jiya and Rufus are married with a one year old daughter named Lucille. Flynn and Lorena have a son who is a younger brother to Iris. They are all at Christopher's house where Denise's kids who are babysitting. They agree to meet up for dinner and drinks. Wyatt not wanting to let Lucy out of his sight, follows Lucy home so she can shower and change her clothes. Lucy enters her old house, which is the same and hears, is that you Lucy? She turns around and says, how, why? Its AMY!Amy says, a man named Flynn told me an unbelievable story. He said that he is a time traveler and so are you, and hey, hi! You must be Wyatt. Anyhow, he said that he got mom and my father Henry to meet and fall in love, but then convinced Henry to quit smoking, but mom and dad broke up about 10 years ago. Then I went off to school for the past 7 years, finished my undergrad, got my graduate degree and am a black belt teaching kids and also teaching classes at your old school. He also told me that mom died while I was away at school, Did she die alone? Lucy says no, she did not. I have no clue what you have been doing, but Flynn says you've been kicking ass and saving the world. Lucy runs and hugs her sister. Hey sis, I can't breathe. Lucy says, you need to calm down, I'm ok. Can you join me and my friends for dinner? Amy says, sure, as long as my finance can come along, I'd love for you to meet him. His name is Noah and he is a Dr. Lucy and Wyatt look at each other and Wyatt says, go figure.

Lucy says she needs to shower and change clothes and Amy says, you can clean up too Wyatt if you want, I'm sure Noah can lend you some of his clothes. Soon they head back to the arranged meeting place for dinner.

Lucy says she needs to speak to Wyatt before joining the others. She says most likely we have obliterated all of RH, but just in case, I won't be coming along on anymore missions. Wyatt looks confused, why not? I'm pregnant Wyatt. For real he asks, yes, she laughs for real. I'm probably about two months along, but I didn't know for sure until I took the test an hour ago. He laughs, scoops her up in his arms, swings her around and says, I love you. She smiles and says I love you too.

They head into dinner and order their food. Why aren't you having your regular glass of wine asks Jiya? Well we have an announcement to make. We are pregnant! Everyone congratulates them and Wyatt,

says, I've been waiting til we got back from saving the world once again and was going to do this before you shared the news, but this thing has been burning a hole in my pocket the past year. It was my mothers and I found it when I snuck out once last year. Will you marry me? Yes, says Lucy and everyone starts clapping as their food is being set down in front of them.

The end!


End file.
